Trinity: Battleground
Trinity: Battleground is a miniatures game based on the Trinity setting. It's notable for being White Wolf's first — and to date, only — foray into miniatures gaming. The rules were straightforward, and based of the Storyteller System. Converting characters between systems wasn't very difficult. Unfortunately, Trinity suffered from lower sales than its World of Darkness counterparts. So despite its ease of playability, detailed setting and and how fun it was, a miniatures game based on Trinity turned out to be a financial failure. A mere six months after its initial 1998 release, it went out of print. Battleground's default setting presented characters as members of the Legions or as Aberrants fighting for control of Khantze Lu Ge. While very similar to Trinity, the settings were not identical. For example, Trinity's Strike Team Psion was a popular animated series distributed on the OpNet. In Battleground, it's an actual Strike Team. History Characters Legions The game assumed that players would be playing a member of one of the Legions as protagonists. While any of the Legions were available, it was most likely that they would belong to the Seventh Legion. The seven Legions are: *The First Legion (The Home Guard) protects Australia itself. With their sky-blue jumpsuits, they're the first thing most people think of when they think of Legionnaires. *The Second Legion (Fortune's Knights) are soldiers of fortune, doing dangerous jobs for the highest bidder. *The Third Legion (Support Force One) are mostly nonpsychokinetic psions or neutrals, providing logistical support, latent testing, transportation, and so on. *The Fourth Legion (Vengeance) are largely where sociopathic Aberrant haters get dumped (or "assigned") in order to focus their hatred and largely keep out of the way of the other Legions. *The Fifth Legion (The Americas) defend the Americas from themselves, as they're the geographical region most sorely in need of protection. *The Sixth Legion (Europe) largely patrol the shattered wastelands of Europe with mobile command units. *The Seventh Legion (Phoenix Squadron) was established after the Chromatic raid on the Karroo Mining Colony in 2113. It protects human colonies and settled space. The Orders, while seperate entities, work together as a unified whole via the work of the Æon Trinity. Aberrants Aberrant characters work either for Kali or Yog-Death. Background information Assuming Battleground would have continued, several supplements were planned. The first was to be called Trinity: Battleground - LoneStar, and would further open up character options. Characters would be either members of Orgotek or from the Federated States Military, fighting in the Tex-Mex District. The next supplement was to have been called Trinity: Battleground - ChromePrime, featuring the invasion of Chrome Prime as seen in Alien Encounter 1: Invasion. It would open up character options to include members of the Æsculapian Order, the Ministry and ISRA, as well as Chromatics. The final supplement mentioned was one involving the Norça and the Qin. The name and setting are unknown. It's possible that two more supplements would have followed, the first involving the Upeo wa Macho and the Coalition, and the second involving the Chitra Bhanu and the Doyen. See also * The list of Trinity: Battleground books * The list of Trinity: Battleground Storyteller characters * The Trinity: Battleground glossary Category:Games Category:Trinity: Battleground